


I love you 3000

by scideychelle



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Big Brother Peter Parker, Brother-Sister Relationships, F/M, Other, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Precious Peter Parker, Protective Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 07:57:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18634024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scideychelle/pseuds/scideychelle
Summary: MAJOR ENDGAME SPOILERS"What are you doing, little lady?""You looked sad, so I went to get some juicy popsicles, because no one is ever sad while eating popsicles!"Or: Peter tells Morgan about her father and he gets emotional.





	I love you 3000

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still in mourning over Tony so I wrote this to deal with his death and ended up crying while writing this.
> 
> Also make sure to remember that English is not my main language so please excuse any mistakes.

It's been six months.

Six months since the Avengers had defeated Thanos.

Six months since Tony Stark had sacrificed everything and died saving everyone.

Six months of mourning the closest thing Peter Parker had to a father.

It was hard for him at first. The first couple of days he barely wanted to get out of bed. He refused to eat anything until May had enough and forced him to do anything. 

"Tony wouldn't want you to waste your life like that. He'd want you to be happy.", she had said.

So Peter did. He went back to school, reunited with Ned, with Mj and everyone else.

He moved on.

It was hard, very hard but he did. The pain of missing Tony never went away completely, it was always there, an aching emptiness deep down in his heart that cried for a certain someone.

It took him two months until he was able to face Pepper for the first time after the funeral and when he did, he broke down crying and apologized for being such a mess. Pepper, being the kind hearted woman she was, just hugged him and let Peter cry against her shoulder.

After that day Peter and Pepper met on multiple occasions and it helped Peter with his grief, knowing that there was someone who was hurting just as much as he was, if not more.

Pepper lost her husband, the love of her life, the father of her daughter. 

Morgan. 

Peter needed another month until he was brave enough to meet little Morgan Stark. It was Pepper's idea, needless to say. One day she told him how much Morgan wanted to meet her big brother and Peter started crying again. 

Two days later he was on his way to the house at the lake to meet his little sister. 

And he loved her. He adored her from the first moment he'd seen her. She was so much like Tony. Morgan made Peter laugh again, a real and genuine laugh, not the kind of laughs Peter had been forcing for the past three months. 

So together they moved on. The ache in his heart was replaced by his love for his sister. Slowly, he healed. He stopped crying everytime someone mentioned Tony. He stopped crying everytime he was thinking of him. 

Until the night Morgan asked Peter about Tony. 

Peter was reading to Morgan, curled up in a blanket in front of the fireplace, when the little girl wanted to hear about her father. 

"What do you want to know, little girl?" 

Peter wasn't surprised when she asked, he knew that one day she would. 

"How did you and daddy meet?" 

Peter smiled and ruffled his little sisters hair. 

"He showed up at my doorstep one day when I got home from school."

"That's it? There's gotta be more."

"Your dad-"

"Our dad!" 

Peter smiles grew even bigger. He really did love her. 

"OUR Dad really surprised me there. He needed me for some superhero related business and that's it. We flew to Germany for a weekend, got back and didn't talk for two months."

Morgan seemed a little confused with his answer. 

"Why didn't you and daddy talk for two months?" 

"Well, my little girl. Dad just went through something really bad. He was hurt and I propably annoyed him a little too much. And then we had this huge fight, mistakes were made on both sides. We made up and that's when we finally got closer. First, he was my hero, after a while he became my mentor, neither of us realized how he slowly became like a father to me until..."

And that's where Peter broke. Tears were threatening to fall and he had to hold back a sob. Morgan of course, noticed it and immediately went to comfort her brother. 

"You know I really do love you Morgan, right?" 

The little girl giggled, still hugging Peter. 

"Of course I do! You're my brother!" 

"Well, and you are my favourite sister."

Morgan frowned a little and moved to sit in Peter's lap. 

"I'm your only sister!", she protested. 

"Yeah, that's why you're my favourite, doofus"

His eyes were still full of tears. Morgan noticed it, jumped up and ran into the direction of the kitchen. 

Peter, who was a little taken back at the sudden movement, stayed on the couch for a little longer. After a minute or something he got a little worried, so he decided to look after Morgan, only to bumb into her when he got up. 

"What are you doing, little lady?" 

"You looked sad, so I went to get some juicy popsicles, because no one is ever sad while eating popsicles!" 

Peter smiled at her innocence and together they both ate their popsicles. Once they were done, the sibling pair got up to throw the trash into the bin in the kitchen. And that's when Peter noticed the iron man mask lying around on the kitchen table. Morgan went to sit at the table and started to draw. 

Then he remembered. 

"Hey Morg?" 

Morgan hummed in response, focusing more on the drawing she started working on. 

"Actually, the story I told you wasn't the first time I met our dad."

"When did you meet him then?", the child asked a little confused and stopped drawing. 

Peter sat down next to her and smiled at his sister. He he told her the story about the Stark Expo in 2008, how he had to convince his aunt and uncle for months to buy tickets, how he lost both of them when the Expo was attacked. He told her how Tony saved him. 

"And that's how Iron Man became my favourite hero."

"Is he still your favorite hero?" 

"No. Tony Stark is."

**Author's Note:**

> Gotta love some big brother! Peter :)  
> Feedback would be appreciated <3


End file.
